


Know Your Enemy

by LolMouse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gay, Multi, Seduction, extremely gay, gay as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolMouse/pseuds/LolMouse
Summary: Glimmer, frustrated at Adora's decision to take Mara's ship, decides to take it out on her changeling prisoner. (Mid-season 4.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Character's Insecurities, Double Trouble/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Know Your Enemy

Glimmer seethed. Adora and Bow hadn't just defied her rule, they'd betrayed her trust by taking Mara's ship. This was much worse than any time they'd defied her mother together.

She couldn't bear thinking of her responsibilities just then. Or studying magic. Or soothing the nerves of the Princesses. All she could think of was the betrayal, as if it were turning her mind into a whirlpool, forcing everything to revolve around it.

Well. With Double Trouble around, she was getting pretty used to being betrayed.

Thinking of them made her seethe harder. At least they were around for her to take her anger out on.

She poofed- no, teleported, she wasn't a child anymore- into the room they had tried to turn into a holding cell. Double Trouble was lounging there as usual as if they owned the place, their long legs crossed as if to underscore the smug satisfaction on their face as they spotted Glimmer's entrance.

"Back again so soon? And alone? My, you really must have missed me."

"I have some more questions," Glimmer lied. "And I'm in no mood for games."

Double Trouble leaned back on the pillows making up their 'prison' and grinned. "Oh? Adora must have done something really rash this time for you to be so upset. That was her making that awful racket earlier, wasn't it?"

Glimmer grimaced, and she gnashed her teeth as the changeling took in her expression with an air of satisfaction.

"Oh, I knew it!" They got up with a little flourish. "You lot in the Rebellion are just too easy to read! Then again, you did give me plenty of time to practice."

"She's not here," Glimmer growled. "It's just you and me, and I ask the questions here."

"Suit yourself. I love finding new and creative ways to not answer them."

Glimmer had an evil thought. "Then maybe I'll just have to get creative too." She stepped closer, right up to the barrier separating them. "We're not the Horde. We don't mistreat our prisoners. But Magic can do a lot of things without hurting you." 

She raised her arm and prepared her sparkles as she stepped across the barrier. The changeling backed a step, eyes wide, falling backwards onto the pillows.

"N-now hold on!" They protested. "This is so out of character for you!"

Glimmer advanced another step, her magic glowing brighter as she raised her hand.

"Please! Don't!" Came Adora's voice as she cowered in front of Glimmer. "I'm sorry! I won't betray you again!"

Glimmer let go of her magic in shock, long enough to see Adora's face adopt Double Trouble's dangerous smile.

"This is what you came here to do, isn't it? Take out your anger at her? Well, now you can take it out on her, too. Go on! Come at me!"

A chill ran down Glimmer's spine. First, at the thought of what she had been prepared to do. And second, at how easily they'd read her.

Before she could say or do anything, Double Trouble, still wearing Adora's shape, had gotten up, standing uncomfortably close.

"But we both know, don't we? You couldn't ever do it. Not to brave and bold Adora, so strong she could lift you with one hand."

They touched Glimmer's cheek softly, as if to contrast those words, and she almost trembled, unable - or unwilling - to stop what was happening.

"Even when she makes you so angry," Adora's wonderful voice continued. "When she challenges you. When she's sure she knows what's right and won't back down. And especially in those moments when she talks about… her."

"Shut up," Glimmer protested weakly, fighting her desperate urge to lean into the touch.

"Sometimes, when someone says that name, and her eyes grow distant, and you know that all she's thinking about… is Catra."

"Stop this," Glimmer said, feeling Double Trouble's hand trace a line from her cheek to the back of her head, ever so gently.

"And when she's told you, in those little moments, what Catra was like when they grew up together, and you can't help yourself. You can't help but wonder."

As Glimmer watched, Adora's form morphed into blackness, and in the next moment, staring deep into hers, were a familiar pair of yellow and blue eyes, half-taunting, half-adoring. She felt their tail wrap around her leg and shivered.

"Who is this strange, terrible girl who's stolen Adora's heart from you~?"

Glimmer finally came to her senses and pushed Catra - no, Double Trouble, she reminded herself - back into the pillows. Her enemy's familiar taunting laugh was her only answer.

"I don't think of her that way." She cursed herself mentally for not denying her attraction to Adora in the same breath.

"It's not just jealousy, Glitter. You've seen her yourself. You don't have to wonder what Adora sees in her. You see it too. That presence, that confidence, that voice saying 'Hey, Adora~'!"

They got up again, slowly this time, the sinuous movement almost making Glimmer gulp.

"And you've wondered… what would it be like… if she went right up to your ear like this, and said…"

Their breath played across Glimmer's ear.

"Hey, Glimmer~"

She couldn't conceal the shudder even as Double Trouble reassumed their normal form, laughing as they sat back down daintily.

"You like playing games like this with people?" Glimmer asked, holding back her anger.

"This is no game! I am but a student, and you have been one of my subjects. I take pride in knowing my roles better than even they understand themselves."

"Fine. Understand this, then." She grabbed them by the collar and pulled them in for a kiss. It was a rushed thing, the surprise giving no time to enjoy it, and she pushed them away as abruptly as she'd started it.

"Let's see you figure that one out," She said, teleporting away. Especially since she didn't understand what she'd just done herself, she thought privately.

Alone again in their cell, Double Trouble licked their lips thoughtfully, then flicked their tongue across their eyes.

"I don't suppose she got what she wanted," they said thoughtfully to themself with a satisfied smile. "But I certainly did."


End file.
